Magic
"Close your eyes, concentrate on the veil around you. With enough practice you will see the countless realms out there, each one brimming with power for you to wield..." '' - The Artificer's Notes on Magic '''Magic', also known as Sorcery, is the channelling and manipulation of forces from other dimensions or planes of energy. The most common force is often called Mana, but it has many different names as well. Chi, The Force, and more. The beings in the universe all have varying levels of control over mana, if any at all. Magic treats each person somewhat differently. One magic user might be able to summon necromatic armies with their bare hands, while others might have trouble even conjuring a candle light. Regardless, the concept remains the same: extra-planar energy is manipulated to achieve that which would be very difficult to do through normal means. In fact, some individuals might only be able to use a single type of magic. Types of Magic There are countless types of Magic that each draw from different dimensions and realms. These realms are more like pools of energy than actual places one can traverse or visit. Common Realms of Magic * The Arcane Realm holds Arcane energy, also known as Mana, which can manifest in sharp purple or blue light. It is used by wizards common for it's variety, as it can be used to conjure, destroy, project, or defend. Illusionists tend to use Arcane magic to project tricks aswell. * The Natural Realm holds the natural energy commonly used by Druids and Shamans. This manifests in green or yellow light with a much softer aura and glow. It's users specialize in healing or communing with nature. The Fey are well known to have a strong connection to this realm, calling it 'the Feywild'. * The Dark Realm holds multiple kinds of dark energy, from shadow energy to death magic. This is where Necromancers or Witches can draw power from, but it can leave them susceptible to the corruption that dwells within it. * The Elemental Planes are numerous conjoined realms that each represent a natural element, the four most prominent of which are Fire, Earth, Air and Water. Elementalists draw from these planes most commonly, but other wizards and even Shamans commune with the elements to add to their arsenal of spells. * The Angelic Plane was originally home to Angels until they created Heaven. Now it is mainly a harbour for their holy magic. Alongside being used by Angels, other species' Paladins and Clerics draw upon the light from this realm to heal their allies or smite their foes. * The Hellish Planes are a series of realms each ruled by Archdemons and Demon Lords. Demonic and Hellfire energies comes from these realms, channeled by Destruction Mages or other Demons to wreak havoc anywhere they go. Minor Realms Other realms include the Blood Realm, the Celestial Plane, and the Chaos Realm. Almost any energy or essence you can think of will have its own realm somewhere in the multiverse, with a unique way of drawing upon its power. Abilities The abilities gained by using Magic vary greatly depending on the type of Magic used and the strength of the user. Nevertheless, the very basics allow powers of Telekinesis and Aura-Reading. Anyone with an affinity towards Magic can sense the power within others as long as they are not somehow cloaking their power. After these abilities some people tend to branch out into mild elemental powers, due to the Elemental Planes being the second easiest to access beside the Arcane Realm. Learning Magic "How foolish you are, to come to me of all people. Had you simply gone to my former protegee you would have found a kinder teacher. But since you have come to me, I'll accept. But you are going to want to skin me within a week." - Dakora accepting Olwen's request to teach her. The best way to learn a type of Magic is to be taught by someone specialising in that area. Not only can a teacher pass on their knowledge and expertise, but they can also help increase their students pool of power through various spells and rituals. Amongst the Galaxy, the Santori Protectorate and the Union Knights are both well known and respected for their Magic Academies, open to all allies of their respective factions.Category:Magic